Everyone deserves a happy ending right?
by Coffeelover1997
Summary: While on a mission from Koenma the gang is having trouble so they ask the wolf-demons for help. A knowing they have a strong guard. Along the way romance, jealousy, pain, and surprises happen to the gang and Hiei, We all know how Hiei and his tempers are but did he finally find someone to calm him down? Or will all this end in pain and tragedy? Read to find out more!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho nor any of the characters except for my own OC's.**

**Summary: While on a mission from Koenma the gang is having trouble and Kurama decides to visit his daughter, Michiko. Soon she agrees to help wielding more power than they would've thought for her to have. Along the way romance, jealousy, pain, and excitement bloom between Hiei and Michiko making Kurama nervous but glad to see the two of them happy. We all know how Hiei and his tempers are but did he finally find someone to calm him down? Or will all this end in pain and tragedy? Read to find out more!**

**About Michiko- **She has lost both of her biologic parents but has a feeling her father is still alive, he left when she was 1 and never returned, at the age of 5 her mother died protecting Kurama's only heir after higher level demons came after them. The time her mother died she realized she was more than just a wolf-demon, she was a half-breed. Michiko soon found out her mother was a fire demon who for some reason had golden eyes and not the normal red. She inherited Kurama's silver like hair but more of her mother's golden eyes, she is a fierce fighter and gives no mercy to those who don't deserve it. She traveled for a while until she was found by the king of wolf-demons who offered to take her in, even after she explained that she was a half-breed between a wolf-demon and fire demon, which most frown upon, he still accepted her with open arms. The queen also took the same approach not caring for what her blood was. Michiko trained like any soldier but she trained much harder promising to kill those who killed her mother. She one day hopes to see her father again at least once, she knows her father was a famous deadly bandit that caused many crimes and even deaths but she knows he loved her mother by the stories she heard when she was younger. Michiko takes the rightful place as a princess though even if she is the kingdoms best fighter by far. She is not afraid to tell people her father was once the deadly bandit Kurama. She doesn't enjoy showing emotions to strangers and is unwilling to let a lot of people in just putting a smile on her face as a cover up. **(What Michiko looks like on my profile.) **

**A/N: This is only to inform you all of what the story is about. No worries chapter one will be up soon! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of the characters except for my own OC's.**

**Michiko's POV**

I never knew exactly who my father was for he was gone before I really got to know him but my mother told me stories about him he was dangerous but she wouldn't have had him any other way for he was the man she loved dearly, I was the living proof of their true love, but like any other story it has to end right? He left but to protect me and my mother from people who wanted him dead, my father could be ruthless but even at the tender age of 1 I could feel a change in his demeanor when he was around me and my mother he was more relaxed, still on guard but relaxed, he let his emotions show a lot more too it's too bad he left before I really got to know him for I could look past what he has done. Sadly the story of my family ended quicker than any normal childs should have, I was 5 when my mother had died I can remember it so clearly she hid me so nobody would find me when _**they **_came. If you are wondering exactly who are these people or demons I should say are I would like to know the same thing, being 5 I had no idea what was going on only that they were looking for my father and knew he had a child which they came to end the life of. My mother being protective tried stopping them as much as she could really, but no matter how hard she tried she was outnumbered greatly and I knew it would end in defeat. I'm not saying my mother couldn't fight because she wasn't sweet and innocent as I'm making her sound. My mother was a fire demon but she was royalty she was raised to be a ruthless killer and fight for destruction mostly. I guess since she was royalty that's why she had gold eyes but I never actually had time to know the reason behind one of the many questions I had for her. She did tell me how she was disowned from being the next ruler for the fire demons because she fell in love with a wolf-demon which is a huge issue, they needed a pure line of blood and she decided to _cross-breed _as they so kindly told her before she was banished. Honestly I don't think she expected more from her family, fire demons are kind of cold hearted and put on an emotionless cover most of the time, I guess that's where I get my great acting skills from it's practically in my DNA to always have my feelings masked.

Now don't get me wrong I love where I am now! I have a home and 2 generous foster parents but knowing that deep inside my heart and mind I don't actually belong here make me upset. I guess I should explain, during the years of traveling, looking like I was 15 but more I knew I was older I really didn't count birthdays anymore, I had managed to stumble into wolf-demon territory I wasn't too worried concerning I knew the kingdom was more peaceful and calm then what people really say about wolf-demons but it was just my luck that I stumbled upon the king himself who could tell by my appearance that I was a wolf-demon like himself began to bring me to the kingdom walls and take me inside to clean up. I had began screaming and thrashing saying blurting out that I couldn't it would disgrace the wolf-demon race, eventually he had sent guards for the queen who came out and ran to comfort my mess of a self. Her words were soothing and I had eventually stopped slumped on the ground refusing to look at them at all. I had spilled everything to them how I had been alone since my mother died, how my mother died, who she was, who my father was, what my bloodline is, how I have been alone just traveling stealing what was needed and killing those who deserved death, and do you know what they did? No, they didn't want to kill me nor make me leave their land. They accepted who I was, they welcomed me as the princess, as their own child. I later learned that the queen couldn't bear a child to create a literal bloodline heir, they now treat me as their own I train with the guard and I learned being a freak was super cool to everyone in the kingdom. Everyone wanted to be my friend not to because I was now to become their ruler one day but because they wanted to know about me, I quickly become top of the guard and the best fighter! Yet I had a weakness like anybody else, I could put a smile on my face as much as I wanted to but there would always be a part of me that died the same time my mother actually died.

Over the time I have been in the royal family which I find too ironic really, I mean I was technically a banished fire-demon princess, but either way I got to be a princess and I had everything and anything I wanted at my fingertips but the few things I wanted could never be achieved. I wanted to meet my father, I wanted to see my mother one last time, for god sakes I wanted a freakin mate, but as much as I wanted a mate I wasn't that desperate I just wanted to feel the love my real mother and father had as well as the love between my parents now. Yes, I do call them mom and dad but I do not call them mother and father I refer to mother and father as my biological parents. It doesn't seem to bother them with on what I call them, I think they're just happy to have someone they can call their child. Another thing to know about me is just because the wolf-demons are usually secluded and peaceful, I happen to assist more in battles making allies we could never have if I don't go and help. On the bright side though I get to let any frustration I have on the enemies I'm attacking, I view my enemies as those who chose their own fates it just happened that fait lead to death. I would be lying if I said I didn't help out our allies to see if I could get any closer to my mother's murderers and I know deep down in mom and dad's hearts that they knew my real intentions behind me going to fight.

**Third Person POV**

There sitting in Koenma's office were Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei getting details for their latest mission they've been assigned. Of course Yusuke being Yusuke was arguing with Koenma as usual.

"How can you expect us to do this all by ourselves?" yelled Yusuke angrily. He was so irritated Koenma even thought of putting their lives on the line here, but then again he didn't want anyone else's blood on their enemies hands. To say the least Yusuke was at a standing point, he didn't want to leave or worry Keiko any more than necessary he knew that him being a spirit detective bothered her more than she ever lets on. This mission was a harder one but Koenma said that they would be able to do it.

"Yusuke, this is your job you know. Besides I'm sure this mission won't be too hard, I mean there are four of you." Came Koenma's quick reply. He sensed he was being glared at and it wouldn't take a genius to know it was Hiei.

"Koenma, I don't really think it's the job that is actually causing Yusuke to react this way." Was the short statement from Kurama and this statement had everyone in the room looking at him in interest wondering what he meant, all but Hiei that is. Yusuke on the other hand was openly glaring at him only hoping that Kurama would keep his mouth shut. Yusuke didn't them knowing how whipped he really was with Keiko, that would only hurt his pride.

"What do you mean there Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, wanting to know what was really going on.

"DON'T YOU DARE KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled angrily pointing a finger Kurama accusingly.

"Well you see Yusuke here is all grown up. He doesn't want to worry poor Keiko." Kurama was smirking at what he said it was pretty apparent that his human side was gone and there stood the ex-bandit making the situation much more uncomfortable, but deep inside Kurama knew where he was coming from for he still remembers his dearly beloved and his baby girl he had to leave behind so many years ago his only thought being that they were still alive somewhere and safe. He had wanted to keep tabs on him but was unable to do so, it was like they just vanished and he had hoped that vanishing was the good kind and not their heads rolling kind of vanishing. Being Kurama he could mask his outer face perfectly even though his heart was shattering slowly because would never know what he needed the most.

"Urameshi! Why didn't you just say that!" yelled the idiot crying thinking his friend didn't trust them enough to know what was really going on.

"Geez a guy can't just come out and be like 'I don't really like this idea of a mission that could take who knows how long and being in the demon plane would worry Keiko further and I don't want her worried over me' that would make me look like an idiot." Yusuke stated then blushed and become extremely flustered registering what he just said. Everyone in the room was looking at him and now he felt even more uncomfortable.

"Hn, idiot you just said your exact feelings without even realizing it. Stupid Ningen" Hiei was disinterested in the real topic but embarrassing the detective seemed to entertain him.

"Shut up." It was a short and quick response from Yusuke who was trying to calm himself and redeem his pride. It wasn't working.

"Well either way you all must do this mission. I expect for you to leave by tomorrow morning." Koenma said putting force behind his words. The gang nodded knowing they couldn't escape this and headed to Genkai's temple where all the girls were located.

Yusuke knew he was in for a beat down, while all Kuwabara was worried about was seeing his beautiful Yukina, Kurama was thinking about tending to the garden when they arrived his human demeanor returning, and all Hiei wanted to do was get out of this hell whole and finally get a chance to kill something. The mission they were assigned was to go to the demon plane and search out these few demons who were running around on a killing spree, too bad Koenma had no idea what kind of demon it was meaning the gang was unaware of what is to come their way.

**A/N: Please tell me what you all think but please no total hate I'm trying a different approach in writing here. I hope you all enjoyed it and want me to continue yeah? Haha sorry if the beginning is sort of slow but I just wanted to make sure everyone knew what was going on.**


End file.
